


Nightmare (One-Shot)

by Randm_mind (MyMuse)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMuse/pseuds/Randm_mind
Summary: Matthew Patrick (MatPat) and Stephanie Patrick are in the midst of researching for Game Theories and Film Theories coming out in October. After a long day of researching, both of them decide to call it a night and head to sleep. But while one can sleep soundly, the other can't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea that I wanted to write out. Also, I'm having fun listening to [this](https://twitter.com/MatPatGT/status/778004480285483008). Halloween is coming early this year.

Running.

Running.

Matthew found himself surrounded alone in the dark. He was running away from something that wanted to kill him. He couldn't see anything in front of him, but black. He didn't know where he was going, and frankly, he didn't care.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, only to hear a mechanical CLANKing noise coming up quickly behind him. To him, it sounded like footsteps. Mechanical footsteps. "No, No," he panted, "Not now."

He was exhausted. His legs were burning, and his chest was heavy. But using the last of his energy, he picked himself up and forced him to sprint forward. The sprint turned into a run, which turned into a brisk walk. "C'mon, they're getting closer."

_CLANK, CLANK, WHIRR_  
_CLANK, CLANK, WHIRR_  
_CLANK, CLANK, WHIRR_

He heard noises rapidly coming up behind him, the sounds getting louder and louder. He turned around and saw two white pinpricks. They seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Finally, his legs gave out on him, and he couldn't propel himself forward anymore. He looked around for something, for anything he could use to put distance between himself and those little pinpricks. He saw a door nearby, and hurried towards it. He quickly closed the door. As he leaned on the door, he breathed a sigh of relief. "That should be good."

_CLANK, CLANK, WHIRR_  
_CLANK, CLANK, WHIRR_

_CLANK, CLANK_  
_CLANK, CLANK_

_CLANK, CLANK, BANG_

The door was thrown open, and Matthew was thrown across the dark expanse. He fell with a thud, a couple of feet away. Exhausted and fearful, he tried to get up and run, but was lifted by his shirt collar into the air.

In the next moment, he came face to face with his nightmare. He could see clearly that the white pinpricks he was running from - lights from within this cold mechanical looking face. Using those lights, he could see the sharp daggers of teeth in front of him, stained blood red. He didn't get to see much else because the face suddenly came forward, wanting to bite his head off. His whole body tensed up. He braced for the inevitable pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was jolted awake and immediately sat upright in his bed. It was still dark, but it wasn't completely dark around him. He woke up panting, his heart pounding. He could feel the cold sweat on his skin. He took deep breaths in and out, repeating the phrase, "only a nightmare," over and over in a small whisper.

Matthew swung his legs over the side of the bed, trying to calm himself and his body down from the dream he just had.

With October on its way, Matthew was knee deep into researching and scripting for the spooky October theories that were supposed to go live on Game Theory and Film theory in a couple of weeks. This meant replaying all of the scary games and looking at all the scary media he was thinking about doing a theory on. For Game Theory, this meant replaying Slender, Fatal Frame, and Luigi's Mansion, to name a few. For Film Theory, this meant watching things like The Exorcist, The Shining, Salad Fingers, and even looking up Creepypastas to see if an idea that one of the editors threw out could be viable.

These things, along with the scary games Friday livestreams that he and Stephanie were doing, meant that it was only a matter of time before he had a nightmare.

With his hands in front of his face, he tried to rationalize what he just saw. He closed his eyes and he could still vividly see those bright lights and those sharp bloodstained teeth mere centimeters from his face. He could still hear the echoing of those mechanical footsteps ringing in his ears. It was just a dream, but it felt so real.

He took his hands down and ran his hand through his bushy brown hair. "Even in my dreams, I can't get away from you, huh?" He sighed as he realized what the nightmare was.

Those creepy mechanical sounds. Those piercing white eyes. That fear he felt. It all made sense now.

It was a FNAF nightmare. Five Nights at Freddy's. The franchise that The Game Theorist channel was known for. At the moment, Matthew wasn't even doing research for FNAF. He did [a theory on sister location](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvJmKxiST4M) a little more than two months ago, in July. But with the game supposedly coming out in less than two weeks, he decided to get as much work done as possible before it dropped. Knowing Scott Cawthon though, he knew that there was a high possibility that the game could drop early.

"Guess the nightmare was a reminder." He looked over at his wife, Stephanie, who was still sleeping next to him. He watched as her chest rose and fell, her breathing even. He looked at her peaceful face and gave a small smile. Watching her made him relax, and comforted him, in a way. He knew that no matter what, Stephanie would always be there. They survived ten years together, six of those as husband and wife. So he knew that he could survive any nightmare with her by his side.

Matthew watched Stephanie turn over, so that her back was now facing him. Now calm, he decided to head back to bed. He swung his legs back onto the bed and laid near Stephanie, gently placing a hand over Stephanie's body to draw her closer to him. As he pulled her towards him, he felt her slightly stir, and stopped pulling.

Matthew felt his body settling back into the bed. Inches away from Stephanie, he could smell the faint scent of strawberries on her hair and feel the heat radiating from her. He wanted to cuddle with her, but knew that she had to get up early in the morning. If he tried to pull her further, he knew she would probably get up. He would probably have to explain what happened tonight to Stephanie tomorrow. But for now, he needed sleep.

With his hand over Stephanie, Matthew closed his eyes. A few moments later, he fell into a deep slumber.

_Tomorrow is another day._


End file.
